


Lying Lila

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Miraculous Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: Salt Lila in a world where everyone has an actual brain, the class are aware of LB and CN identities and The Ladyblog is a joke designed to lure people away from the truth, Lila has caused suicides at her former schools.*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Lying Lila

**Author's Note:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/25/2020

Salt Lila in a world where everyone has an actual brain, the class are aware of LB and CN identities and The Ladyblog is a joke designed to lure people away from the truth, Lila has caused suicides at her former schools

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

05/25/2020

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)05/25/2020

You know how Luka has the ability to hear people's heart songs? I just imagine him meeting Lila and instantly turning pale and backing away slowly because her heart song is so horrible.

Not sure if this should go in here of general so I'm putting it here

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/25/2020

Lila: im so amazing

Luka: you ever see a girl so horrible ya vomit

Me05/25/2020

Anyway, lila rossi is not her real name

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)05/25/2020

What is it?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/25/2020

o h???

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/25/2020

Oh so she's lying about everything here?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/25/2020

the class knows LB and CN's identities + Alya runs a joke blog

right?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/25/2020

No diplomatic immunity

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/25/2020

:eyes:

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)05/25/2020

Perfect

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/25/2020

Anything else I should add to the description?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/25/2020

the class knows LB and CN's identities + Alya runs a joke blog

I think

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/25/2020

Done

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)05/25/2020

Lila has made people commit suicide in all her past schools

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/25/2020

Oh this went from 1 to 100 real fast

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)05/25/2020

That's a headcanon I have for all versions of Lila

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/25/2020

She probably has let's be honest

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/25/2020

:pensive: feels bad man

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/25/2020

Ok so I have to ask, is Bustier an actual teacher in this Au

Or she still Bustier

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)05/25/2020

I'd prefer if she's an actual teacher

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/25/2020

It does fit the theme

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)05/25/2020

Not as strict as the science teacher whose name I'm not even going to try to spell, but she actually disciplines her students

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/25/2020

So what they want us to think she is

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/25/2020

Question. Are they aware who Viperion is? or King Monkey? Or Pegasus?

I think Viperion is a bit harder to figure out since his hair and eye color actually change

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/25/2020

So they don't figure out the identity of characters who actually change there appearance, but the others are obvious?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/25/2020

I mean since they already know LB + CN's identity, I imagine all the heroes in the class would just talk about it normally

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/25/2020

Fair

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)05/25/2020

Pegasus and Rena Rouge's identities are probably the safest because they change appearance the most

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/25/2020

moving on the topic of Ms Bustier. I don't think she'd punish her students, but I do see her actually caring about their educations.

I personally see Ms Bustier as a gender flip of a character from a different show entirely

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/25/2020

does Chloe get a redemption

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)05/25/2020

Is the principle still incompetent?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/25/2020

If this is, "Everyone good but Lila" I guess

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/25/2020

I see Ms Bustier as a female version of Mr O'Niel from the MTV animated sitcom "Daria"

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)05/25/2020

I was imagining her as the female version of my high school special education teacher and case carrier, but I don't know how to describe that so let's go with yours

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/25/2020

Mr O'Niell was a new age touchy feely teacher who percieved absolutely nothing.

in the very first episode of the show, Daria meets him when she fails a school personality test (The principal likes to run it like a dictatorship) and ends up in a "self esteem class" "taught" by Mr. O'Niell. He gives an entire speech about "realizing your actuality" without ever knowing what he's actually saying.

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)05/25/2020

Ah, my special ed teacher was a really good teacher, not too strict, not to lenient, so that's what I was imagining for Ms. Bustier for this AU

Anyway, I think it would be funny if the principle remains ignorant to LB + CN identities (at least for a while) and Ms. Bustier and the rest of the class have to keep coming up with excuses for Marinette and Adrien's absences

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/25/2020

amazing

everytime they see an akuma in class is intense screaming

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/25/2020

O'Niell: And we can begin realizing your actuality

Daria: raises hand

O'Niell: Oh. Sorry. Question and answer time is later.

Daria: I wanna know what 'realizing your actuality' means

O'Niell: It means... Look just let me get through this part and then there'll be a video!

Jane: seated behind Daria, whispering to her He doesn't know what it means. He's got the speech memorized. Just zone out and listen to the nice man's soothing voice.

Daria: How am I supposed to follow him if I don't know what he's talking about?

Jane: I can fill you in later. I've taken this course 6 times.

That's the kind of teacher I imagine Ms. Bustier is.

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)05/25/2020

I just see her as the "door-mat" teacher archetype and don't really think about whether she knows what she's teaching or not. I always just assumed she did and was bad at the person part

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/25/2020

Mr O'Niell was good at the person part (still a doormat though), and terrible at actually teaching

Me05/25/2020

Alix runs a buzzfeed unsolved type blog

Bunnyx is behind the mysteries

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)05/25/2020

I can imagine Alix, when in the past, purposefully getting into the background of pictures

Me05/25/2020

yep

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)05/31/2020

i just read through all the messages and this is BEAUTIFUL

BunnyMcBunBuns (Jade)07/15/2020

yes

wait if the class has braincells, does that mean hawkmoth also has braincells?

Knight07/16/2020

No


End file.
